


we had the time

by crustaceans



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 09:24:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2542574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crustaceans/pseuds/crustaceans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the first time he’s seen Kuroo in two weeks, and Bokuto wastes no time between getting Kuroo into his room and into his bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we had the time

**Author's Note:**

> written for the bokukuro week challenge at tumblr for day six - nsfw

It’s the first time he’s seen Kuroo in two weeks, and Bokuto wastes no time between getting Kuroo into his room and into his bed.

“Hello to you too,” Kuroo laughs as Bokuto kisses down the hollow of his neck, fingers trailing under the hemline of Kuroo’s t-shirt. Bokuto traces Kuroo’s abs with his fingertips, feeling the fine trail of hair that dusts Kuroo’s stomach just above the waistband of his boxers.

“Been waiting,” Bokuto says simply.

Between volleyball and school, they’ve barely had the time to see one another. Snapchats, Skype sessions, and texts can only go so far. This isn’t the longest they’ve gone without seeing each other, but it’s certainly up there.

“I bet you have.”

Kuroo grins and surges forward to cup Bokuto’s face with both hands, dragging him back to Kuroo’s lips for a kiss. Bokuto trails his fingers lightly across the skin of Kuroo’s hips, pulled taut over the bone, and to his lower back. He pulls Kuroo closer to him, so that he’s practically kneeling in Bokuto’s lap.

Kuroo pushes Bokuto down onto the bed and straddles his hips. He bends down to press a short kiss to Bokuto’s mouth before he straightens, shrugging his shirt off and tossing it behind him. Bokuto reaches around to squeeze his ass. They usually try not to do anything with Bokuto’s parents home, but his dad is on a business trip and his mom is downstairs in the kitchen, so Bokuto figures that they’re safe to fool around, at least for now.

He’s already gone running today, but he’s still buzzing with pent up energy. He knows it’s a side effect of having Kuroo here — it’s obvious that he can’t keep his hands off of him.

Kuroo tugs at Bokuto’s basketball shorts and Bokuto raises his hips off the bed so that he can shimmy out of them. Maybe he had picked them out of his closet for that exact reason, maybe he hadn’t. Kuroo pushes his shirt up his stomach, far enough that Bokuto can yank it off if he lifts his shoulders.

“We have to stay quiet,” Bokuto whispers.

“No, I thought you wanted your mom to know every time I go down on you,” Kuroo responds sarcastically, punctuating his point by palming Bokuto through his boxers.

“Maybe only half the time,” Bokuto retorts, breath hitching as he raises his hips to grind against Kuroo’s palm. He can see Kuroo’s hard on through his skinny jeans (not that Kuroo has worn anything but since puberty).

Kuroo smirks, gripping Bokuto’s length through the thin fabric. He leans down, supporting himself on his forearms as he kisses Bokuto, open mouthed and sloppy.

Bokuto tugs at the belt loops of Kuroo’s jeans. Kuroo pulls back and rolls off of him, lifting his hips so he can peel his jeans and boxers off. Bokuto enjoys the view as he pulls off his own and flings them to the floor.

He’s naked and hard, and it’s time to do something about it. He sits up and straddles Kuroo’s chest.

“So what was that about going down on me?”

Bokuto presses his palm to the wall above his headboard and looks down at Kuroo as he guides his cock into Kuroo’s open and waiting mouth. He swipes the head across Kuroo’s bottom lip, shiny and slick with pre-cum. Kuroo looks good like this; hell, he looks  _great_  with his lips wrapped around Bokuto’s dick. He swirls his tongue around the head, teasing along the ridge before taking Bokuto fully into his mouth. Bokuto lets him track his tongue along the underside and hollow his cheeks before he rolls his hips, pushing further into Kuroo’s mouth. Kuroo looks up at him, eyes glinting, and Bokuto feels Kuroo swallow around him.

“Fuck,” Bokuto moans, low and drawn out.

Kuroo reaches up to grip Bokuto’s hips, slowly guiding him back and forth, in and out of his mouth. He holds Bokuto’s gaze as he picks up the pace and Bokuto can feel rather than see the smile that plays across Kuroo’s lips.

Kuroo is better at this than he has any right to be, Bokuto thinks as he pushes Kuroo’s bangs off of his forehead.

“You like it when I fuck your throat?” Bokuto murmurs.

Kuroo hums with agreement around his cock, tightening his grip on Bokuto’s hips.

“Kuroo-kun, honey, are you staying for dinner?”

Bokuto starts, clutching Kuroo’s hair and whipping around to glance across the room where is mother is standing outside the door. He knows he locked it, he never forgets, but that doesn’t change the fact that she’s only a few feet away as he fucks his boyfriend’s face.

“Yeah he is, mom!” he yells. He can feel Kuroo gag around his cock. He rolls his hips once, feels the head of his dick press against the back of Kuroo’s throat, and then shifts his weight back so that Kuroo can breathe. His dick is wet with Kuroo’s saliva when he pulls out into the cool air of his bedroom. He mouths an apology down to Kuroo, who is trying to muffle a cough.

“Alright, it should be done in a couple of minutes. I’ll tell you when it’s ready.”

“That’s cool, we’re still finishing up.” He can’t help but smirk down at Kuroo.

“Thank you!” Kuroo yells, albeit a little hoarsely.

Bokuto can hear the shuffle of house shoes as his mother walks down the hall.

“God, you get off on that, don’t you?” Kuroo asks, stretching forward to press a kiss to the tip of Bokuto’s cock.

Bokuto laughs. It’s rich for Kuroo, of all people, to accuse Bokuto of being into the thrill of being caught. He grips the base of his cock and rubs it against Kuroo’s mouth, tracing the outline of his lips.

“Mmm, I thought so. Turn around,” Kuroo commands.

Bokuto swings his leg over Kuroo’s chest and leans down to kiss him. Kuroo wraps one hand around the back of Bokuto’s neck, pulling him closer, and trails the other down Bokuto’s back. He slaps Bokuto’s ass, just hard enough to make a soft  _smack_ , before groping the flesh.

Kuroo kisses him with fervor and nips Bokuto’s bottom lip. Bokuto can taste the faint saltiness of his own cock when Kuroo swipes his tongue into his mouth. Kuroo’s fingers tangle in the hair at the nape of Bokuto’s neck, pulling softly. They kiss for another minute before Kuroo breaks them apart, kissing along Bokuto’s mouth and down his jawline.

“Sit on my face,” Kuroo purrs against his skin.

Bokuto inhales sharply with arousal. He scrambles around, clumsy with impatience, and plants a knee on either side of Kuroo’s shoulders. He kneels just above Kuroo’s face, feeling Kuroo’s warm breath against his skin.

Kuroo hooks his arms around Bokuto’s thighs and gently pulls him down so that he’s flush against Kuroo’s face Kuroo playfully bites the flesh of Bokuto’s ass before pressing his mouth between Bokuto’s cheeks. Bokuto can feel Kuroo’s parted lips as he kisses the rim of Bokuto’s hole, open mouthed and filthy. Kuroo can work miracles with his mouth around Bokuto’s cock, but this has always been Bokuto’s favorite. It’s intense and dirty and leaves Bokuto shaking afterward.

Bokuto arches his back and closes his eyes. Kuroo’s tongue is hot and wet as it circles around his hole. He pushes back against Kuroo’s face, allowing Kuroo to suck the tender flesh into his mouth.

Bokuto keens. His thighs are already shaking, his cock impossibly hard and neglected.

“Ahh, yes, God…please…” Bokuto babbles.

Kuroo reaches around to grip the base of his cock and pumps him lazily, almost teasingly, purposefully avoiding the head. He’s going to draw out Bokuto’s orgasm maddeningly slowly. He alternates he strokes by tugging lightly on Bokuto’s balls, two fingers still tightly circled around the base.

When Bokuto opens his eyes, he sees that Kuroo is gripping himself, stroking in time with the hand around Bokuto’s cock.

Bokuto bites his lip when Kuroo slips his tongue inside. He grips the headboard of his bed, fingertips digging into the polished wood.

“Fuck, Tetsu, I’m so close…”

Kuroo swirls his tongue inside of Bokuto and finally wraps his fingers around the sensitive head of Bokuto’s cock. He stays there, sliding his foreskin up and down, thumb circling the slit where he’s oozing pre-cum.

Bokuto swears through his orgasm, thighs shaking as he coats Kuroo’s chest with his cum. Kuroo laps at him through the aftershocks, light and teasing as Bokuto twitches around him.

Kuroo presses one last kiss to Bokuto’s hole before he relaxes his neck. Bokuto leans forward, dips his hand into the drying semen on Kuroo’s chest, and wraps it around the tip of Kuroo’s cock.

“ _Shit_ , yeah, that’s it…” Kuroo mumbles from behind him.

Bokuto works at the head while Kuroo stays at the base, stroking in tandem with one another. Bokuto tightens his grip and increases his pace. Kuroo’s hips buck up off the mattress, thrusting into Bokuto’s closed fist.

“‘m gonna come —“ Kuroo moans.

Bokuto jerks him through his orgasm, even as Kuroo’s cum spurts onto his fingers and Kuroo’s stomach. He gives a few more pumps until Kuroo pushes his hand away, too overstimulated.

Kuroo covers his face with one arm, still breathing heavily. Bokuto rolls off of Kuroo, careful not to drag his leg through the sizable amount of semen on Kuroo’s body. He flops onto the bed beside Kuroo and gropes around for his phone in the bedsheets. He ignores his notifications and swipes open the camera. He taps the button for the front-facing camera and lifts his arm, carefully positioning his phone so that the expanse of Kuroo’s body is in the frame. He snaps a few pictures and makes a mental note to put them on his computer as soon as he can.

“Dinner’s ready!”

Kuroo halfheartedly sits up and glances at himself. “Hand me a tissue, will you?”

Bokuto remembers only when he reaches for his bedside table that he had run out of tissues the night before, needing them for a similar reason Kuroo needs them now.

“Shit. Uh, sorry…”

“God, okay, well do you have a sock or something? It’s not like I can go downstairs like this…” Kuroo gestures toward his body.

“Boys!”

Bokuto hops off of his bed and fumbles around for the clothes he was wearing when Kuroo came over. “I don’t know what to tell you, man, just use your shirt or something. We have to get downstairs.”

Bokuto glances over his shoulder as he pulls his basketball shorts on without bothering with his boxers. He kicks them under his bed in case his mom comes into his room before he has time to clean up. Kuroo is looking at himself with mild disgust across his features. 

“God, this is gross,” Kuroo says, reaching for his shirt where it hangs off the footboard. He looks at it for a moment, thoughtful, before reaching over the edge of the bed for his boxers. Bokuto snorts as Kuroo dabs at the cum on his stomach before rolling his shirt on.

Kuroo pads across Bokuto’s floor to his bureau and pulls a pair of boxer briefs from an open drawer. He stuffs his own into his backpack before pulling on his jeans.

“C’mon,” Bokuto says emphatically, glancing at the mirror across the room and running his hands through his hair. Unlike Kuroo, there’s no way he can blame his post sex hair on his “natural bedhead” and instead jams a snapback on.

Kuroo follows behind him into the hallway, hands carding through his own hair to retain some semblance of decency. Bokuto knows they smell like sex, but he can smell his mom’s cooking from upstairs and hopes that will be enough to mask it.

“There you are,” Bokuto’s mother chides when they make it to the kitchen.

“This smells wonderful, Bokuto-san!” Kuroo grabs his napkin and quickly wipes his hands as he sits down. “Thanks for having me.”

Bokuto’s mother smiles. “You know you’re always welcome over here, sweetheart. Especially now that you and Koutarou have gotten so close.”

Bokuto only grins at him from across the table.


End file.
